To Love A Horned One
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: When Kaede died at the lighthouse her soul got reincarnated within Jackie's stomach allowing her to give birth to a diclonius who she named, Rose. Jackie managed to get rid of Rose's horns and make her look as human as possible with human characteristics and feelings. However what if the diclonius within Rose comes back? What would she do? Rated T for now


"Where am I?" Rose Tyler said as she looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't in the Tardis and the Doctor obviously wasn't around. She noticed she was floating in mid-air. The surroundings were not a bit familiar. She certainly wasn't in London that's for sure.

"It looks like Earth. However where on Earth am I?" She said not like anyone could hear her anyways. She heard noises and saw that some unknown force was destroying the Earth. She managed to float down to the ground and came face to face with a woman. Not much older than her. Her long pink hair and crimson eyes stood her out, but what really stood her out were her white horns that was sticking out both sides of her head. Just two white protrusions sticking out of her head. Was this some sort of alien she didn't know, but one thing she did know is that her hand was missing as if it was melted off. She grimaced as she thought what could've caused that.

Singing could be heard from the horned woman as she started to gently but painfully fall apart. Rose noticed many invisible hands coming from the woman's body. She also noticed a human boy about the same age or slightly bit older then the woman. He was bleeding badly from the chest. '_It looks like a gun-shot wound_' Rose thought. She then noticed that the invisible hands were slowly healing it. The price as Rose saw was the horned girl's body.

Rose now felt her body getting pulled into the horned woman's body. Her body was in so much pain. So much pain that she whimpered in her sleep. "Help" She said outside her dream. "It hurts so much" She said as she then screamed out in her sleep. "DOCTOR HELP!"

The Doctor then rushed into the room saying worriedly "Rose, what's wrong?!" He noticed that she didn't respond. She was still sleeping. She was whimpering in her sleep saying over and over again. '**It hurts, it hurts**' He walked up to her shaking her awake. It took about a good five minutes before he got her to wake up.

Rose woke up with a gasp, sitting up as her tears spill down her cheeks. "I-I had a nightmare" she managed to get out.

"It must've been pretty bad to have you gotten this shaken up" the Doctor said looking at his companion and best friend. "Would you like to tell me about your nightmare?" he asked concerned. '_Maybe if she tells me about it, she'll feel better._' he thought.

"It was horrible. I saw this woman. She was literally melting apart. She was healing this boy with invisible hands. I don't know why I could see them, but they were transparent. Suddenly I was sucked right inside of the woman's body and that's when the pain started. It hurt so bad. I know it was just a dream, but still it was painful."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose "Try not to think about it so much"

"O-okay" Rose said wiping the tears from her eyes "However there is this awful headache I'm getting on both sides of my head."

"I'll go get some Ibuprofen for you. I believe that's a human medication. Well you just stay here and try to relax, it's not time to wake up yet" the Doctor then went to get some medicine out in the infirmary.

Rose headache got worse and she lifted her hands to both sides of her head. She felt a warm substance on her hands and two bumps. "What the heck?" she asked herself. '_I guess looking into a mirror won't hurt_' she thought as she got up off the bed and looked at the mirror on the dresser that was in her room on the TARDIS. What she saw shocked her. It wasn't her that appeared in the mirror but the woman in her dream. It flickered back and forth between Rose's current body to the body of the woman. '_How is this even possible?_' She thought. Then noticed that blood was flowing down from her head.

"I have horns?!" She said aloud almost in a scream, but not loud enough for the Doctor to hear her. The mirror then focused and stayed on the woman in her dream, but Rose still remained the same except for her horns. The woman was beautiful, but it still freaked Rose out. Her head hurt so much from the horns growing out that she couldn't help but let out a blood-curdling scream.

The Doctor came rushing in with the medication. He nearly dropped it seeing the pool of blood on the floor and her new appearance "Blimey! Rose what happened?!"

Rose looked at him her eyes now turning from their natural brown to crimson red.

"I don't know. I guess it was that dream. Then the headache started and now this! What should I do Doctor?! I don't know how to handle this"

The Doctor then gave a serious look and said. "We'll find a way to solve this Rose. Just you wait we'll turn you back to normal some way or another" He turned his head and looked at his and her reflection in the mirror. His reflection stayed the same, but Rose's appearance didn't even look like Rose. Not the same face, blonde hair, or anything that resembled Rose.

'_I don't understand this. From all my years of being a Time Lord this is the first I've come across._' He thought. "Here take this medication. It'll help with your headache. Not that it'll help much, but it'll do some good. It'll make you sleepy, which is a good thing I guess since you probably don't want to hurt anymore and to sleep some too."

"Thank you, Doctor" Rose said smiling taking the medication and the glass of water he offered to her. She drank the pill with one gulp before finishing up her water.

The Doctor then took the glass and walked out not before saying "Have a good rest, Rose"

"Mm hmm" Rose said going to her bed burying her face into the soft pillows before going to sleep. The medication taking a fast effect on her.

The dream started again however this time it was different. She was in an orphanage with three boys.

"Another dream?" Rose said to herself as she watched the three boys bullying a young horned girl. Her eyes widened as she realized that the young girl was the same woman from her other dream. Rose was young too and sitting in a chair across from the horned girl. Rose had horns too, but nobody in the dream could see or hear her. All she could do was watch the scene that played out before her.

"Hey, Horns!" A boy said by the name of Tomou. The girl glared at the Tomou who simply laughed "You're such a dumbass! You're a worthless animal, and this is what becomes of your attitude." Tomou then turned his head towards a door. Which opened up revealing a puppy in the hands of another boy. "Hey bring it in here" Tomou said.

Kaede immediatley got up out of the chair and ran to get her puppy. The arms of another boy caught her in a nelson lock.

"Hey You! What are you doing?!" Kaede shouted out.

Tomou simply laughed saying "This is the first time I've seen you so upset"

"Let me go!"

"Please forgive me! It just slipped out!" Another girl said who appeared on the scene.

Tomou then had another boy pin the puppy to the ground. He grabbed a nearby rock and ordered "Hey, keep the dog still" They then began battering the dog to death with the rock. Once it stopped moving he laughed, "That was too fast!"

Kaede then screamed saying "The worthless animals. Are actually you!" Then the room was suddenly full of body parts. Blood, guts, and other parts of the body flew everywhere.

Rose was shocked, but somewhat not scared. She didn't know why she wasn't scared, but she wasn't. '_Why am I not scared?_' She thought then saw that Kaede was looking at her.

"You know you're like me" Kaede said holding her dead puppy in her arms.

"What I'm not like you. I'm human"

"Then why are there horns growing out of your head?!"

"I honestly don't know" Rose said she didn't know Japanese either so why was she speaking it. Well people can do a lot of things in their dreams. So speaking another language shouldn't be that strange to her.

"You're like me" Kaede said walking over to Rose putting a vector on her head and laughed. The phrase saying '**You're like me**' was inside of Rose's head now as she woke up in the morning.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She got up out of bed standing in front of the mirror expecting to see her normal self. However it was still the woman's reflection that was seen. She sighed as she realized that her old reflection was never going to be seen again.

Rose looked over where she saw the puddle of blood that was there before. '_I really need to clean that up_' she thought. She smelled something awful and realized it was her. '_But first, shower_' She gathered some new clothes. It was a black tank top with blue jeans. She also grabbed a black laced bra and knickers.

Walking into the bathroom that was connected to her room she sat her clothes down on the dry counter where they wouldn't get wet. She yanked off her pajamas tossing them onto the side of the room. Her pajamas were bloody from what happened last night.

"I can't believe I slept in bloody pajamas. Yuck" Rose said in disgust starting the shower. The water was hot but not too hot to not take a shower. She got in picking up a sponge. She put some soap on it working up a lather. She washed her body sighing in bliss as the hot water felt good on her skin. She poured some shampoo into her hand and worked it into her hair. Scrubbing it hard a few times to get the blood out.

She came into contact with her new horns and rubbed it gently. "Why do I even have these? What the hell is going on here?" She said to herself. She rinsed the soap and shampoo from her body. She got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. Walking over to the dry sink she put her clothes for the day on.

'_Now time to blow dry and comb my hair out_' She thought. She grabbed the blow dryer and brush. Combing her hair out she also dried it. Putting down the brush and blow dryer she walked out of the bathroom and her room hoping to find the Doctor.

Smelling the wonderful scent that was food and realizing she hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon was really hungry now this morning.

Walking into the dining room where she saw the Doctor there with two cups of tea. One for him and she was guessing one was for her too. There was also a big buffet of pancakes. One of Rose's favorite breakfast meals.

"This many pancakes Doctor, seriously?" Rose asked

"I thought you liked pancakes. I know how much you said you love pancakes before and I happen to like them too. The syrupy goodness that goes on top of the pancake and the pancake itself is so good. I bet if I started eating it now I couldn't stop myself" the Doctor said.

"Well I guess between you and me, we can eat this all" With that she sat down on her chair beside the Doctor. Pouring syrup over her pancake she took a bite and her mouth was filled with delight. "Mmm" she said.

"You like that?" the Doctor said and grinned proud of his cooking skills.

"Yes definitely"

He eyed her horns thinking '_Maybe Jackie knows something about this. I have a strange feeling she knows_'

"Why are you staring at my horns for? Do they bother you that much? They bother me a little bit, but that's because I'm not used to them yet."

"No, they don't bother me, in fact, I believe they look lovely on you"

"Thanks Doctor" Rose said slightly blushing at his compliment. Anything he does or says to her makes her blush now a days. Such as the hugs they almost always give and the holding of the hands makes her blush. '_And I don't even think he knows it_' she thought sighing.

The Doctor caught the sigh and asked worriedly "What's wrong, Rose? You not feeling well?"

"I'm fine Doctor honestly. It's just that you don't see me in the way I see you"

"And how do you see me Rose?" He asked oblivious and kind of curious to what she was trying to say.

"It's nothing. Sorry I said anything" Rose said getting up from the table. She already grabbed her plate and teacup saying "Thank for the meal. It was delicious" before going out of the room and into the kitchen where she sat the dishes down in the dishwasher to be cleaned.

She sat her hands down on the counter and looked downwards. '_I'm such a coward. How could I not admit my own feelings to him?_' Rose thought.

'_**Maybe because you're afraid he won't love you back. After all didn't he say that you can stay forever with him but he can't stay forever with you**._'

'_Who are you? How are you inside my head_' Rose thought shaking her head trying to get the person out of there.

'_**What do you mean by who am I? I've been with you since you were born, but you just seem to have forgotten me over the years. I've been watching you from inside ever since**._'

'_But who are you_?'

'_**I'm Kaede**_'


End file.
